Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for the simultaneous dispensing of at least two flowable components of a multicomponent mass from different storage volumes.
Background Information
From EP 1 968 751 B1 a dispensing apparatus is already known for the simultaneous dispensing of at least two flowable components of a multicomponent mass from different storage volumes having at least two pistons which can be moved along their direction of extent for the dispensing of the components from the at least two storage volumes, and having a feed unit for moving the pistons along the direction of extent.